Children who had aseptic meningitis at an early age are at increased risk for adverse cognitive and developmental sequelae. This study is attempting to identify risk factors associated with the development of adverse sequelae. A control cohort is included. Potential risk factors are age at etiology and severity of meningitis, gender, race, and social economic status.